


This Old Heart ( Baker AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Series/Multi-Part Fics [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You volunteer at the senior center where you become friends with Steve Carter - Rogers. One day, you end up running into Steve’s “old” friend, THE Bucky Barnes.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Series/Multi-Part Fics [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189115
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

You waltz into the nursing home with a basket in each hand, the smell of pumpkin muffins wafting through the air. You set them at the desk with Loraine, a fifty-three year old woman who’s been working at the home for several years. 

“Happy Wednesday, Loraine! Brought the pumpkin muffins as promised.”

The older woman was beaming, “The folks are gonna be so excited!” she grunts when she picks up the baskets, hauling them towards the kitchen so she can hand them out during lunch time. 

You proceed to sign in on the volunteer sheet and grabbed your nametag from the rack, clipping it onto your shirt. You greet the residents and caretakers as you pass them through the halls. A simple smile and greeting already making their day better. 

You turn the corner and walk towards the end of the hall, an open door already greeting you. The name on the door reading Carter-Rogers. 

You peer in and see your favorite resident sitting by the window sketching in the sketchpad you’d gifted him this past Christmas. You knocked, gaining his attention. 

Withered blue eyes soften at the sight of you. An excited smile appears on Steve Carter-Rogers’ face, “Morning, Y/N!”

You chuckled as you make your way into the room, “It’s almost noon, Steve.”

The old man looks at you in disbelief, looking at the watch on his wrist, “Well would you look at that,” he chuckles to himself, “Guess I lost track of time.”

You sit in the chair across from him, “Whatcha drawing?”

He faces the sketchpad towards you, “The sun is hitting the garden just right. Thought I’d capture it the old fashion way.”

“It’s beautiful,” you say softly. You adored this man so much, you saw him like your own grandfather. You watch as Steve rips out the page, handing it to you, “Steve-”

“Keep it, Y/N. I’d rather you have it than it being hidden away in this book.”

You take it graciously, “Thank you,” you then carefully slip it into your bag, “How has your week gone so far?”

Steve leaned back in his chair, sighing, “Slow. However, my friend, Bucky, is coming over today,” he says with a smirk.

You roll your eyes, “Steve, no! Not this again! Why are you always trying to set me up with people?”

The old man laughs, “I’m tellin’ ya, Bucky is the perfect match for you. You’re both very protective and stubborn. He’s been through a lot and so have you. You’d b good for each other.” he says as matter of fact. 

You groan, pinching the bridge of your nose, “Steve, you know I love you like my own grandpa, but, man, do you not know how to keep your nose out of other people’s business!”

You heard a scoff accompanied with, “That’s nothin’ new.” 

Both you and Steve look over your shoulders and to the open door. There stood a man dressed in a black bomber jacket and jeans, with shoulder length brown hair. 

Steve, as quick as he can, stands up, but the brunette man walks over to him with a shake of his head, “Sit down, Stevie, before you bust a hip.”

Steve snorts, “I can probably still run laps around you, jerk.”

“I’d like to see you try, punk,” the brunette quips back. He then looks at you and extends a hand, a metal one specifically, “You must be Y/N, the dame that old Steve here has been trying to set me up with.”

You took his hand, shaking it, “That’s me. I’m guessing you’re Bucky?”

“That I am. So, Steve tells me you’ve been volunteering here for almost a year now?”

You nodded, “Yup! Every Wednesday and Friday I’m here keeping Steve company. But I’m sure he sees me as just bothersome.”

The old man shakes his head, leaning over and patting your lap, “You’re never bothersome, Y/N. You’re a breath of fresh air.”

You playfully roll your eyes at him and then give your attention back to Bucky, “And you’re an Avenger, yeah? Sam Wilson’s sidekick?”

Steve immediately burst into laughter and you bit your lip to prevent you from laughing. Bucky narrowed his eyes at the both of you, more Steve than you, “You told her to say that, didn’t you?” Steve simply shrugged. 

Three hours later, you’re excusing yourself for the day, your bakery waiting for your presence. 

You give Steve a hug, “I’ll see you on Friday, Steve.”

He hugs your back and kisses your head, “See you soon, sweetheart.” you head for the door after giving Bucky an awkward wave and murmuring a ‘Nice to meet you.’

Before you exit the door, you hear an “Ow!” and you turn back to see Bucky rubbing the back of his head. 

“I, uh, I’ll walk you to your car, Y/N.” 

“You don’t have-”

“Oh yes, he does!” Steve hollers and you know you can’t fight Steve on this,

You can’t help but giggle, “Alright then,” with another wave to Steve, you’re out the door, heading to the front desk. 

Bucky walks beside you, hands in his pockets, “I, uh, I really appreciate you putting some time aside for Steve. With everything that’s happened, and Sam taking up the mantle and me working with him, I feel guilty about not seeing him often.”

You shrug, “It’s nothing really. I like coming here and seeing Steve and everyone else. Other than working at my bakery, there’s really nothing else for me to do.”

“No friends to hang out with?”

“Well, I do, but they prefer going to parties and bars and stuff. I prefer something more low-key with a lot less noise. I think hanging out at a nursing home is the most low-key it could get.”

Bucky nods, “Yeah, I understand that. Nonetheless, thanks for being there for him when Sam and I can’t be.”

“Of course.” Once you finished signing out and hanging up your volunteer badge, you and Bucky head to your car. 

You unlock your car and before you step in, you look at Bucky, “It was nice meeting you, Bucky. Steve talks about you a lot and he really does care about you, even if he is a nosey little shit.”

Bucky snorted, “Yeah. Some things never change, and it was nice meeting you too, Y/N. See you around.” he gives a wave and watches as you drive out of the parking lot and out of sight. 

When Bucky heads back to Steve’s room, his old friend is sitting on his bed waiting patiently, “Well? Did you ask her out?”

Bucky groaned, “Come on, man! I hardly know her!”

“That’s why you take her out on a date! To get to know her!”

Bucky plopped down in an empty chair, “You know, I’m not afraid to hit an old man.”

Steve smirked, “I’d like to see you try.”


	2. Chapter 2

You grunted as you heaved the bag of flour off the cart. A resounding thud echoing through the kitchen as you set it onto the floor. Your friend and employee Caleb followed you, letting out a relieved sigh, “You would think I’d gain some muscles after doing this for so long,” he pouts, poking at his nonexistent biceps. 

You snorted, going towards the oven, slipping on oven mitts and pulling out the fresh bread. As you leave them out to cool, Caleb looks at you, “So, how was Steve?”

“Good,” you answer, putting another tray of bread into the oven, “I actually met Bucky Barnes today too. Steve’s trying to set us up.”

Caleb laughed in disbelief, “Wait, what?”

You snorted, “I know. I love Steve, but that man-”

“No, no! I mean, you actually got to meet the Winter Soldier! That’s pretty cool!”

You shrugged, trying to appear as nonchalant, “I mean, he’s okay. Him and Steve still have that connection and it’s funny watching them mess around with each other.”

“Think you’ll see him again?” Caleb asks curiously and interestingly. 

“Dunno. Possibly? Bucky told me he doesn’t get to see Steve much due to Avengers business. But I have a feeling I’ll be seeing her more because Steve can’t keep his nose out of my love life.”

* * *

Friday arrived and you were a bit surprised to see Bucky there with Steve. When Bucky’s eyes caught yours, he immediately stood, “Y/N!”

You giggled and entered the room, sitting in the empty seat that just so happened to be beside Bucky, “No need to stand, Bucky. But it’s good to see you. I didn’t think I’d see you so soon.” you give him a soft smile and Bucky feels his cheeks reddening. 

Steve smirks at his blushing friend and then speaks up, “Bucky was just telling me that he’ll be going on a mission tomorrow for a few days. Even though I told him that he doesn’t need to tell me.” he shoots his friend a stern look. 

Bucky shrugs, “I don’t want you worryin’ ‘bout me.”

Steve waves off Bucky’s comment, “You’ll be fine and you have Sam-”

“Sam’s an asshole!”

“He is not and you know it.” Steve rolls his eyes and shakes his head at you, “Those two pretend that they hate each other, but they really do care.”

You snorted, “Love-Hate relationship. I see it. But I don’t blame Sam for holding a bit of a grudge,” you turned to Bucky, “You _did_ try to kill him.”

Bucky looked at you incredulously, “I WAS BRAINWASHED! I TRIED TO KILL STEVE SEVERAL TIMES AND HE STILL LIKES ME!”

You shrugged, “Steve’s a softie and your best friend since literally forever!”

You and Bucky continued to playfully bicker while Steve sat back watching you. He had a content and proud look on his face. Despite what you two have told him, you were perfect for each other. 

“You’re such a dork!” you cried out with laughter, shoving Bucky, whom only teetered for a moment. 

He had this goofy look on his face that you couldn’t quite place as he spoke, “Did you really just call me a dork?”

You shrugged, “It’s true.”

* * *

You, Bucky, and Steve walked around the park that was across the nursing home. Despite his frail looking body, Steve was still able to keep up the pace with you and Bucky. 

The leaves along the pathway lightly crunched as the three of you walked the path. You didn’t realize how chilly it was this autumn day. You shivered, rubbing your hands up and down your arms. 

Moments later, a jacket fell upon your shoulders and you looked to your left to see that Bucky had given you his jacket, “Thank you,” you said softly.

Bucky shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets, “It’s not a problem. The cold doesn’t bother me.”

You snickered, slipping your arms into the sleeves, “Alright, Elsa.”

His face scrunched up in confusion, “Sam keeps calling me that. Where’s it from?”

You giggled, “It’s from a Disney movie called Frozen. Came out in 2013. You should watch it sometime.”

He hummed, looking down at his shoes as the three of you continued to walk, “Maybe you could watch it with me?” he asks hesitantly. 

“Sure. We can catch you up on a bunch of Disney movies you’ve missed since then. Oh! We can also bake! I can teach you how to make the pumpkin muffins. Steve keeps telling me you always steal his.” you poke his side playfully.

Bucky let out a relieved chuckle as he nodded, “It’s a date.” 

As the three of you continued to chat and stroll around the park, Steve felt a sense of pride fill him. 

_The day prior_

_“I don’t know why you’re still going on about this and her, Steve!” Bucky cried out as he began to pace Steve’s room.  
_

_Steve ran his wrinkled hand down his face, “Bucky, you’re ready. You’re doing so well mentally, emotionally, physically. It’s time to put yourself out there.”_

_“I should be doing that on my own time!”  
_

_“I just want you to be happy, Buck,” Steve sighed with defeat, slightly slumping in his chair, “Can’t you just soothe this old heart? Just one date. That’s all I ask. If things don’t go well with Y/N, then I’ll back off and let you take the reigns. But I’m tellin’ ya, she’s a great girl for you.”_


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks later, Bucky is practically skipping from the parking lot to the nursing home with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. It’s kind of funny and annoying how right Steve was, but he wasn’t going to admit it. But he’s sure Steve already knew from how much he was smiling now and seemed happier whenever he visited.

You and he had your date as soon as he got back from his mission. It was a breeze and, honestly, he couldn’t wait to see you. He’d been thinking about you those three days he was away and it kind of scared him, but in a good way. 

_“Hello?” your soft, melodious voice reaches Bucky’s ears and he feels his body turn into mush.  
_

_“Y/N?”  
_

_“Bucky?”  
_

_“Um, yeah. Hi.”  
_

_“Hi, uh, not to be rude, but how’d you get my number?”  
_

_“Steve gave it to me. Is that okay?”  
_

_You chuckled, “Completely okay. Anyway, are you back from your mission?” Bucky hears rustling from your end, as well as metal clanging against each other._

_“Yeah. Just landed a couple of minutes ago, actually,” he cleared his throat, “Sorry, are you working right now?”  
_

_“Yup, but don’t worry. You’re not bothering me or anything. So continue talking,” you said cheerfully, making Bucky feel more at ease.  
_

_His shoulders slumped in relief, “Alright, uh, I was wondering if I could take you up on on that date?”_

_“Sure! Well, I have some orders to work on, but if you come by and lend a hand, it’ll get done a lot quicker! If that’s alright?”_

_“Sounds great,” he responds with a soft smile on his face, which doesn’t go unnoticed by Sam, who makes kissy faces at Bucky while he walks past.  
_

_“Awesome! I’ll send you the address. Come any time really, I’ll be in the back.” you grunt and he hears soft pounding on your end, you’re probably kneading dough or something.  
_

_“I’ll see you soon then, doll.”  
_

_“See you soon!” you exclaim and he ends the call._

* * *

_When Bucky arrives to the bakery, he can’t help but smile. It’s very small and quaint, but very you. When he steps inside, the smell of fresh bread and sugar fills his nose. Tables and chairs are spread out among the small space, but there’s an outdoor patio sitting area off to the side. The walls are covered in a soft yellow, painted flowers decorating the canvas. Bucky automatically feels at home and content._

_“I’m guessing you’re here for Y/N?” a man around your age, asks from behind the counter. Bucky reads his nametag ‘Caleb’.  
_

_“Yeah, she said I can just walk to the back?”  
_

_Caleb nods, “Go right ahead, Mr. Barnes.”_

_Bucky can’t help but snort, “Bucky, please.” After nodding to each other, Bucky walks past the counter and towards the back. He hears soft humming and knows it’s coming from you._

_Your back is to him and it looks like you’re decorating some cookies. He clears his throat, which makes you suddenly turn around, “Oh! Hey, Bucky!” with the icing bag in your hand you point to the sink, “Wash your hands and put on an apron! I’m gonna put you to work, buddy!”_

_The brunette smiles as he rolls up his sleeves and works on washing his hands, “So what’s the occasion?”_

_“A Halloween slash birthday party. They need 250 cookies or various shapes. So I’m working on the pumpkin ones and you,” you hand him a piping bag of white icing, “are doing the ghosts.”_

_He takes the bag but it slightly hesitant, “Do you really trust me on this, doll?”_

_You nodded, “Absolutely. Steve said you have an artistic side and have a steady hand.”_

_He rolls his eyes, “Steve really doesn’t know how to keep his trap shut, does he?”_

_You shrugged, glancing at him and then going back to decorating cookies, “Maybe so. I’m sure he was just trying to hype you up to me, see if I’d come to like you or somethin’.”_

_“Yeah, he does the same with you. I get that his intentions are good, but it’s annoying. It’s like he doesn’t trust me to do this all on my own,” Bucky mumbles as he begins to cover his batch of cookies in white icing.  
_

_You put down the icing bag and move closer to Bucky, “He’s always been worried about you, which I’m sure you know. From what he’s told me, you were always the one taking care of him from when you were kids and, I guess, he wanted to repay you in a way. You’re his everything, Bucky. His best friend and brother. He just wants to ensure that you’re good and happy before he passes.”_

_Bucky sets his icing bag down, turning his head to you, capturing your gentle gaze, “We’re really getting into some deep stuff for a first date,” he says with a cheeky grin, which makes you scoff._

_“Please! Small talk is sooo overrated! Who cares about getting to know each other’s favorite color and the name of their childhood pets?!” you both laugh, the tension from the previous topic fading away.  
_

_You then move to the other side of the kitchen where there’s a tv set up, “Anyway, we can watch some movies while we work on these orders!”_

_Bucky watches as you stand before the tv, remote in one hand and your other propped on your hip. Your lips are pursed and you have a thinking face on as you scroll the options of Disney movies Netflix has to offer. You’re absolutely adorable._

After signing in at the front desk, Bucky waltzes through the halls and towards Steve’s room, giving cheerful smiles and ‘hello’s” to all he passes. Like always, Steve’s door is open, and Bucky enters it. 

You’re already there, sitting across from Steve by the window. You look up from the book you’re reading out loud, pausing to smile at Bucky, “Hey, handsome.”

Bucky bends down and presses your cheek, “Hey, beautiful.”

Steve gestures to the bouquet, “For me? You shouldn’t have.”

Bucky rolls his eyes, swatting his friend on the arm with the flowers, “Punk,” and hands them to you, “For the lady.”

You jokingly put your hand on your heart saying, “Well golly, Barnes, I just may swoon!” making both men chuckle. 

Steve leaned back in his chair, looking smug, “I’m not gonna say I told you so, but-”

“Yeah, yeah-”

“We know! We know!” You and Bucky both say in unison, making you both stop and burst into chuckles and giggles. 

Bucky sits in the chair beside you, resting your hand on top of yours, “I guess we do work well together.”

You playfully shrug, feigning hesitance, “I mean I gueeeess.” 

Bucky rolls his eyes and removes his hand from yours, opting to wrap his arm around your shoulders instead, “Anyway, yeah, Steve, you were right. Y/N and I are great together and you don’t gotta be all smug about it.”

His old friend simply shrugged, “Just glad to know that two people I care about are happy together. That’s all this old man ever wanted.”


End file.
